


Dinner With The Burrs

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Butt Plugs, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Lafayette, Hercules and John have dinner at the Burr residence.</p><p>Alex, Lafayette, Hercules and John have dinner at the Burr residence whilst Alex has a butt plug up his ass.</p><p>Aaron's face is priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With The Burrs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this was SUPPOSED to be smut with dom!Hercules making Alex wear a buttplug to a meeting as punishment for something or other. And then... this happened. Oops.

"Are you  _sure_ you're alright, Alexander?" Theodosia asked over the dinner table, looking concerned. Aaron looked up from his plate, eyebrow raised.

"You  _do_ look rather off," Aaron contributed. "Are you ill again?"

It was a testament to Alex's discomfort that he didn't look offended, instead shifting miserably in his seat. 

"I-" he began, voice high. He cleared his throat and, when he spoke again, he sounded more like himself. "I'm fine, I'm not ill. Just... bit of a headache, that's all-"

"You should have told us," John said innocently, setting his spoon down to peer at him. That was  _cruel_ , John knew exactly why Alex was in the state that he was in now. 

Lafayette stifled a giggle, exchanging a knowing look with Hercules. 

"I'm fine," Alex said through gritted teeth. He glanced down at his plate. It remained mostly full. He had picked off a few of the roast potatoes and had nibbled on a cucumber stick or two, but everyone else at the table had polished their plates.

He took a deep breath and willed himself not to fidget.

"If you're ill, perhaps you should get some rest?" Theodosia suggested. She looked honestly concerned and Alex felt slightly guilty about worrying her. 

"Do you mind if we leave slightly early?" Hercules said politely, eyebrows furrowed in what Alex knew was fake concern. "It's just that he tends to be in a fragile state most of the time and I don't want him getting another migraine."  

"Of course not," Aaron said smoothly. 

"Everyone seems mostly done with their plates," Theodosia added, raising gracefully to her feet and sweeping long, dark braids behind her shoulder. "And Alexander's well-being is priority, of course."

"Thank you," Hercules said gratefully and he too stood up. He rested a hand on Alex's shoulder, a silent command for him to stand up. Lafayette, on his other side, patted his thigh soothingly.

Alex took a deep breath before standing up so quickly he almost knocked the chair to the floor. Immediately, he was attacked by a sudden onslaught of sensations that belonged in a bedroom, alone with his lovers, not here in front of Aaron and Theodosia. He attempted to regulate his breathing. 

"The dinner was wonderful," he heard Lafayette compliment to a smiling Theodosia. "We thank you deeply for inviting us."

"It's no problem," she replied warmly. "Look after your boyfriend? I'd hate to hear that he has fallen unwell."

"Of course." 

Alex ignored the conversation, instead focusing on walking towards the direction of the door. Every slightly movement was greeted with a sharp jolt of the butt plug, just barely pressing against his prostate. The pressure was unbearable and he bit his lip until he tasted the coppery tang of blood. 

He felt a hand rest on his waist and he turned to see John beside him. 

"Alright?" he asked quietly. 

Alex nodded. "'M okay. It's not too bad."

John smiled at him, angel-like, with hazel-green eyes crinkling up and Alex felt his breath hitch for a second because he was so  _beautiful_ , all his boyfriends were so beautiful and god, he was lucky to have them...

"I can't wait to see you get fucked into the mattress," a voice whispered in his ear, hot breath tickling his ear and Alex shuddered. Where John was an angel, Lafayette was the devil's incarnate. Alex  _loved_ it.

"I bet we wouldn't even need to open you up," Lafayette murmured. "All loose and ready... I should take pictures, show you afterwards what a filthy, desperate little slut you are..."

A whine slipped past Alex's lips, unbidden. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hercules, Aaron and Theodosia freeze mid-conversation. Silence reigned the room. 

"Are you kidding?" Aaron asked incredulously. John snorted and Lafayette hid his face in Alex's shoulder as he shook with silent giggles. Hercules was biting his lip furiously, determinedly avoiding Alex's gaze as he attempted to subdue his amusement. Even Theodosia was pretending, in vain, that she had fallen victim to a coughing fit rather than laughter. 

Alex's cheek coloured. Oops.

"Whatever, go home," Aaron said finally when no one replied. He sounded exasperated,  _tired_ of their antics.

The four of them exchanged grins and, when Aaron turned around to stalk away, Theodosia even gave them a thumbs up before leading them out of the house.

Alex grinned. Aaron's face had been  _priceless._ If only he had though to take a picture. The discomfort through out the entire dinner was suddenly forgotten as the four boyfriends left the house and Hercules even fucked him in the back-seat of the car.

It was  _totally_ worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING. 
> 
> (i regret everything, i regret every decision i ever made in life that lead to this, i hate myself, why do i do this)


End file.
